Problem: Evaluate $\dfrac n6+2$ when $n=12$.
Solution: Let's substitute ${12}$ for $ n$. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ n}6+2$ $= \dfrac{{12}}6+2$ $= 2+2$ $=4$